


Split

by lokiblvck



Category: Split - Fandom
Genre: Action, Dark, Multi, Thriller, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiblvck/pseuds/lokiblvck
Summary: A group of teens with no knowledge of each other whatsoever suddenly have more in common with each other than anyone else in the world.





	1. The Accident

“I swear to God, I didn't see her!”  
“Of course you didn't, you psychopath. You were going over one hundred, in the middle of the road. You fucking _aimed_ for her, so if you didn't see her, I'll be damned.”  
With his dark green eyes, seventeen-year-old Dominick Costa stared in horror at the body of the girl, laying lifeless in the middle of the road. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he was forced into the police car. He honestly hadn't seen the girl. At least, he didn't think he did. Did he? He had been driving down the road, going the speed limit, being careful...then what? His memory failed him. Was it possible he'd nodded off? He didn't recall being tired. He sure as hell didn't feel it now.  
He arrived at the police station, where they took note of his physical features and took his mugshot. He'd never even been given a speeding ticket before, he realized with disbelief and shock. Afterwards, he sat in solitary confinement, waiting. For what, he didn't know, but he was waiting. Unknowingly, a pressure built behind his eyes, until he slowly began to notice it. After a few minutes, it became unbearable, and he began screaming.  
“SOME-SOMEONE HELP ME!! PLE-” he was cut off as he collapsed, blood dripping from his eye sockets. A security guard opened the door and walked in with another guard and a nurse.  
“Be careful, we don't know what he's capable of,” a guard warned.  
The teen opened his eyes, and turned them on the guard.  
“I'm sorry, I thought something was happening, but it seems I'm alright now,” he remarked.  
“Dominick, no offense if we don't take your word for...it…” the guard trailed off, staring at the boy’s eyes. “Weren't-weren't your eyes brown earlier? And-and you were smaller!”  
The boy touched the blood on his cheeks absentmindedly. “Really? I wasn't there for that.”  
“You-” the guard was cut short as the smaller boy delivered a powerful punch to his windpipe with a sickening crunch. The guard dropped to his knees, eyes wide as he looked into the teen’s bright blue eyes. The younger boy bared his teeth.  
“I'll only tell you once. My name is _not_ Dominick,” the boy snarled, and gripped both sides of the guard’s face. With one quick, jerking motion, he snapped the guard’s neck. The other guard pulled out his handgun and took aim at the Not-Dominick. The teenager looked the guard in the eyes and whipped his leg out. The gun was knocked out of his hands, and the boy jumped on him, ripping skin out of the guard’s neck with his teeth, until he finally bit into an artery. The warm spray of blood coated his face, and he stood up as the guard bled to death. Without even stopping to look at the screaming nurse, he hopped quickly over the dead guard and walked out of the cell. Only once did he pause. He turned back to look at the nurse, who was still in shock. “Hey sweetheart!” he called to the nurse, grinning with his bloodstained teeth. “Next time, tell your boys that they need the right name. My name is Crowley. Erebus Crowley.”


	2. School's Out

Hope Hamilton had always been a good girl. She'd been obedient to her parents. She had never been extremely good in academics or athletics, but she tried at them because her parents expected her to. Now, here she was, surrounded by people in her class, taking an AP exam that she knew she would fail. She tried to focus. Her headache was getting worse.  
 _“How the hell am I supposed to know any of this?"_  
She looked around, her blue-grey eyes quickly meeting those of her friend across the room, and she watched as her friend’s eyes grew wider in abject terror. Her friend pointed at her own eyes, and Hope ran to a mirror. Her eyes...they were bleeding. The headache became unbearable, and she suddenly became exhausted.   
_“Maybe a little nap wouldn't...hurt…”_ she thought as she slipped to the ground. She thought she heard someone scream. Maybe it was her.   
The teen opened her startlingly grey eyes, and looked around at the concerned faces around her.   
“Hope, are you okay?” the teacher asked, helping her to her feet.   
“Hope?” she whispered to herself.   
“What's that?”   
“Oh, nothing.” The girl grinned.   
“Hope can't even stay conscious for the most important test of the year. Typical,” a boy said in the back of the class, in a hushed voice.   
The girl whirled around and fixed those stormy eyes on the boy. “You got a fucking problem?”  
He sneered at her. “What are you gonna do about it?”  
She sneered back, and walked calmly to the teacher’s desk. She grabbed a ballpoint pen, and walked over to the boy.   
“What are you gonna do, Hope? Stab me?”  
 _“Why do people keep calling me that?"_ She threw her head back in frustration and groaned. “Stop underestimating me, bitch. And before I have to tell you again, name isn't Hope. It's Maura. Maura Sorensen.” Then, she did what no one expected. She took the pen, and drove it into his leg. The boy screamed, and Maura laughed, exhilarated. She stabbed him in the other leg, in the hand, and he groaned in agony.  
“Stop, stop please. I'll do anything you want,” the boy moaned. He was lying on the ground, blood pooling underneath him from his various wounds.  
“I want you to die,” Maura snarled. She grabbed his hair and pulled his hair back with an amount of strength that should've been impossible for a girl of her size, exposing the carotid artery in his neck. She drove the pen into it, spraying her own face with his blood, and the boy collapsed. She watched the life seep out of his body, not with contempt or anger, but with curiosity. Suddenly, a voice filled her head.   
_“So...you woke up too. There are others. Meet me. East 17th Street. New York City. One month from now. See you then, Maura.”_  
Shaken, the girl turned to face her Other’s peers.   
“Class dismissed.”


	3. The Heist

“Malachi! It's been a while! Where've you been?”   
Malachi Woods grinned at his friend. The truth was, he had a concussion from an accident he was in recently, but he couldn't risk not playing in the next game, so he told everyone he'd been on a family trip for the past week.   
“Ah, forget about it. I was on a trip with my family,” Malachi told the boy.   
The other teen nodded, and clapped him on the back before walking off. Malachi’s headache hadn't abated the entire week. He was taking Tylenol every couple hours just to keep from throwing up. For a second, he thought he felt some sort of pressure behind his eyes, but it disappeared, and he walked towards the basketball court. The team started practice, and he got into the rhythm of the workout they were doing. Unfortunately headache grew in intensity, and he definitely noticed a pressure behind his eyes. He knew he only needed five more minutes before the coach would call a break, so he waited. Suddenly, it got unbearably painful, and he dropped to his knees. The pressure behind his eyes made them feel as though they were going to pop out of their sockets.   
“I-I’ll be back in a minute, Coach,” Malachi said as he staggered to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and almost screamed. His eyes were bleeding. As he watched, the blood ran out of his eyes...but not his eyes. The dark brown irises of his eyes were slowly changing colors. To what, he couldn't tell yet. He gasped for breath.   
“I'm okay. I'm okay. I'll be alright,” were his last words before he blacked out.   
Bright blue eyes opened in the bathroom, and the boy sat up quickly. A voice filled his thoughts.   
_“Aeron. Glad to see you're awake. My name is Erebus. I need you to do something for me. I have a car waiting for you in the parking lot.”_  
Aeron listened as Erebus told him what to do, and he quickly left the school, driving to the store that he was directed to. As he pulled into the parking lot, he reached into the glove compartment and put on the ski mask inside. He also pulled several other items out of the glove compartment, and quickly stuffed them in his jacket. He quickly walked into the building, and turned away from the people inside to chain the doors shut. The customers inside the bank screamed, and Aeron pulled out the handgun inside his jacket.  
“Everyone shut up! This is a robbery!” he yelled. “Get down on your knees, all of you!”   
He vaulted over the counter, and put the gun up to the head of the nearest bank teller.   
“Safe password. Now.”  
“Go fuck yourself,” the teller replied.   
“Oh, okay. Thank you!” Aeron replied. He reached over and picked the man up by his throat. He began to make strangled noises, gasping for breath. Aeron took his gun and put it in the man’s mouth. All the hostages in the building screamed. He pulled the trigger, and watched the bank teller’s blood coat the walls. Dropping the man, Aeron pulled a package out of his jacket. Arming the C-4 was pretty self-explanatory, and soon he'd planted the bomb on the door of the safe. Climbing back over the counter, he got behind shelter and pressed the trigger on the detonator. The bomb exploded, taking with it several people. He strode into the vault, and began stuffing cash into his bag. As soon as he was finished, he looked out of the glass door. The police had set up a barricade outside of the store. No worries. He trusted Erebus to get him out of it. Right on time, the voice came to his head again.   
_“Well done, Aeron. Get to the roof now, it'll take you where you need to go.”_  
It was time. He reached into his pocket. A little parting present for the policemen and the hostages. He laid his trap and made his way to the roof. A helicopter landed, with three policemen on it.   
“We’re your ride, Aeron,” one of them said, pulling off her mask, revealing startling grey eyes. “I'm Maura.”  
He climbed into the helicopter and watched as the policemen broke the door of the bank down and stormed in, trying to reach the landing pad before they took off. While they were in the air, they heard an enormous explosion ripple through the bank. Aeron chuckled.   
“Stupid assholes.”


End file.
